movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
RWBY Chibi: The Movie
RWBY Chibi: The Movie is a CGI movie created by Rooster Teeth in collaboration with Warner Bros. Entretainment, the movie is based on RWBY's comedy Spin-Off RWBY Chibi. Characters & Voice Actors *Ruby Rose (Lindsay Jones) *Weiss Schnee (Kara Eberle) *Blake Belladonna (Arryn Zech) *Yang Xiao Long (Barbara Dunkleman) *Zwei *Jaune Arc (Miles Luna) *Nora Valkyrie (Samantha Ireland) *Pyrrha Nikos (Jen Brown) *Lie Ren (Neath Oum) *Sun Wukong (Michael Jones) *Neptune Vasilias (Kerry Shawcross) *Penny Polendina (Taylor McNee) *Velvet Scarlatina (Caiti Ward) *Cardin Winchester (Adam Ellis) *Cinder Fall (Jessica Nigri) *Raven Branwen (Anna Hullum) *Roman Torchwick (Gray G.Haddock) *Neopolitan "Neo" *Emerald Sustrai (Katie Newville) *Mercury Black (Yuri Lowenthal) *Mike (William Ball) *Marty (Joe Nicolosi) *Floyd (Kerry Shawcross) *Qrow Branwen (Vic Mignogna) *Taiyang Xiao Long (Burnie Burns) *Ozpin (Shannon McCormick) *Peter Port (Ryan Haywood) *Bartholomew Oobleck (Joel Heyman) *Winter Schnee (Elizabeth Maxwell) *Shopkeep Special Guests & Voice Actors *Big Brovaz **Cherise Roberts (Herself) **Nadia (Herself) **J-Rock (Himself) **Randy (Himself) *Ruben Studdard (Himself) Sypnosis Cinder Fall plans another nefarious plan, this time she and her faction are planning to take over the world via mind control, and to make everyone obey her commands, she must go to Amity Colosseum to start the satelite connection to worldwide mind control. Ruby and Friends must chase them and stop her before it will be too late. Plot Transcript RWBY Chibi: The Movie/Transcript Trailers Teaser Trailer The Trailer starts with what seems to be a parody of Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice... Ruby: Hah, those guys always have conflicts for no reason. Then the screen changes from the TV to a massively obese Team RWBY eating popcorns in the couch while watching the credits of the movie they were watching... Yang: "Hashtag This is life" *Burp* Weiss: Hey guys, do you imagine if we have our own movie? Blake: That sounds a bit crazy. Ruby: A MOVIE!? Scenes from the movie starts to appear.. Ruby: I'm in! Yang: But first, let's find a way to lose weight because you know...Hollywood? Weiss: Otherwise we can request them to edit our body shape after the filmings. Blake: Sounds fair. Trailer 2 A door in the dark is opened, Cinder appears from the door... Cinder: Hi, are you Raven Branwen, the famous bounty hunter? Because i want to ask you for a favor. Rooster Teeth Productions Raven: Sure. But if you have someone you want me to hunt and kill, it will cost A LOT of money. Cinder: Is this amount enough? Raven: Hmm... You have contracted my services, now tell me. Who is the one i must hunt? Warner Bros Entretainment Ruby: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! Raven: Cinder Fall hired me to kill you all! Weiss: Cinder...Cinder...you mean Cinder Wall? Blake: Maybe it's Cinder Crawl. Yang: No! I guess it's Cinder Ball. Ruby: Cinder Ball Z! Nora: Cinder Ball Super! Jaune: Cinder Ball GT! Raven: You gotta be kidding me... Ruby: We need to make our own team, a fusion between both RWBY and JNPR teams! And which name we should put to that team? Yang: The Avengers! Jaune: Justice League! Pyrrha: X-Men! Nora: Guardians of the Galaxy! Weiss: Teen Titans? Blake: X Force? Ren: Those names has already been taken. Ruby: Do you have an original name? Ren: Hmmm... Maybe... Hunt-Force? Ruby: Yeah! I like it! Weiss: Deadpool is going to make fun of us in a new Deadpool movie... Nora: I am Nora! Soon Cinder: I will take over the world! Nefarious plan. I love you! Roman: MWAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH! The biggest adventure... Neptune: Junior Detectives! Stop right there! ...Will turn... Raven: Stop right there, Yang! Yang: How do you know my name!? Raven: Because i am YOUR mother! Yang: Yeah, what's next? Dad is an entity called Ego and my father-in-law is a purple Homer Simpson with an insane ambition for the Crystal Gems from Steven Universe? Wait. You aren't kidding, right...? Ruby: Dad is in SO much trouble for what happened the other day... ...CHIBI! RWBY Chibi: The Movie Rating Rated G Suitable for general audiences White Humor Songs/Soundtrack *We're All Chibi (Main Theme) *I'm a Goofy RWBYer (ROCK!) (Parody of I'm a Goofy Goober from Spongebob Squarepants Movie/I Wanna Rock by Twisted Sister) *Red Like Roses (Casey Lee Williams) *Red Like Roses Part II (Casey Lee Williams ft. Sandy Lee Casey) *S Club Party (S Club 7) *Viva Las Vegas (Elvis Presley) *Thank You (Falletin Me Be Mice Elf) (Big Brovaz) *Bad Reputation (Joan Jett) *Everybody Dance Now! (C&C Music Factory) *Get Ready for This (2 Unlimited) *Speed Demon (Michael Jackson) *Move Your Feet (Junior Senior) *Shining Star (Ruben Studdard) *Hunt-Force Rap (Parody of Deadpool Rap~X Force Remix) (TEAMHEADKICK) *Superman Theme (John Williams) Category:Movies Category:Animated movies Category:Computer Animated Movies Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Warner Bros Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:CGI films Category:Movies based on web series Category:Movies based on anime Category:Comedy films Category:G-rated films Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Ideas